Please Be There At Eight
by Moonlit Eyes
Summary: One-shot; They say when a star falls, someone's on their way to heaven. "...do you think I'll go to some type of heaven?" "There's no other place for someone like you!" ...(one-sided Kensuke)


Please Be There At Eight

By Moonlit Eyes1x2x1

The park trees rustled with the evening breeze. Children scurried along to make it home before sunset. A few older people walked around to and fro with cell phones pasted to their ears. In the distance, you could hear cars stream past as they didn't seem to notice the time. All of this, however, went unnoticed by a young man as he sat on one of the many benches the park had to offer. The reason for this was his mind was off else where...

"Come on, Ken," His sixteen year old voice whispered as he stared down at an unfolded piece of paper. "I thought I was supposed to be the late one." 

__

Daisuke, I hope Jun gives you this note like she said she would. Tomorrow, Sunday, our usual place, could you please be there at eight? --Ken

Lifting his right wrist, the worried male saw that it was now a quarter to nine. A frustrated, yet still worried sigh escaped his lips. He knew that he should go find out why the other was almost an hour late, but fear kept him in place. What if the other came and thought he was stood up? 

Looking up, Daisuke noticed that the sun was readying itself for dusk while thinking absentmindedly: _Ken's going to miss his favorite part of the day._

~~

Ken saw as the sun began to set on the horizon, he had a good view from his current spot after all. Closing his eyes, his mind began to fill with different images of the past. Memories, one after another. Only a few stood out in his clouded mind...

__

Of all the enemies he'd encountered in his short life, none had been so evil as the one before him. Four-year-old Ichijouji Ken growled in frustration. "Just stick!" He yelled at the offending tape. All he wanted to do was to wrap his elder brother's birthday present. Was that so much to ask for?

"Ken, dear?" Someone sang out sweetly. The youngster looked up to see his mother with a slightly amused face graced upon her features. Small hands held up the mass of wrapping paper, tape, and ribbon as Ken showed his handiwork to his mother. The woman kneeled beside him while trying to fight the urge to chuckle as how cute his little face looked. Slowly, amethyst orbs began to fill with tears. 

"Oh, Ken dear don't cry, I'll help you."

Why was he so weak? He was crying again. For the same reason. Almost the same situation. Ken sobbed more and more into the sand, the fact that the digi-destined were watching him made it only worse. They were pitying him, they had to be. He'd lost another loved one, and again it was fault. 

"Wormmon, no..."

The day was perfect. Ken couldn't be happier. They all had excepted his invitations. Even Iori, whom of which Ken thought hated him. The former Kaiser knew he wasn't worthy of such friends.

Ken sobbed into his pillows, trying as hard as he could not to make a sound. He wanted to badly to be mad at Daisuke but knew it was hopeless. After all, it wasn't the goggle wearing teen's fault that Ken's heart was broken by his words. 

"I could never date someone that was my friend first. Friendship isn't worth losing just because of a crush."

"What about Hikari?"

"She became my friend afterwards."

He felt like he was watching a mental slideshow that went a mile a minute. More and more memories came to him, faster and faster like the wind that grew in intensity around him. It was all so confusing.

__

"Happy birthday, Ken-chan!"

"Osamu? Can I be like you when I get older?"

"Ken?" "Yeah, Dai?" "What happens to an angel when it falls?" 

"Don't ever forget those closest to you. Okay, little brother?"

"Ever have one of those dreams where you're just falling? I wonder if falling a long time really feels like that."

"Ken?" "Yeah, Miyako?" "Do you love someone?" "I think..."

"Omigosh! I think that's the first time I've heard Ken laugh!" "You're right!"

"Hm, that's neat. This book has a legend in it." "Whassit say?" "That when a star falls, someone goes to heaven and takes it's place."

"I think I'm in love with Daisuke--no, wait, I know I'm in love with Daisuke. Motomiya Daisuke." 

"Ken, honey, it's been a week. You have to go to school. Will you please come out of the closet." "No! Not till brother comes home!"

"I could never date someone that was my friend first."

"I heard somewhere that your whole life flashes before your eyes right before you die. Think it's true?" 

Then they stopped, but Ken didn't know why...

~~

Daisuke growled as he kicked a pebble out of his way. Ken never showed up, the wild haired teen had waited an hour and a half before accepting that fact. Now he was walking home, and it was dark. Looking up, Daisuke could barely see the stars through the city's lights. He stopped and watched them twinkle a second, letting his slight anger, tension, and worry seep out of him. Then he gasped as a wave of foreboding and awe hit him. 

"A falling star?"

It was a farfetched idea, he knew. Still though, he couldn't help but remember that one afternoon about a year ago...

__

"Hm, that's neat. This book has a legend in it." Ken looked up from his astronomy book to meet the other's eyes. 

"Whassit say?" Daisuke lowered his Gameboy. 

"That when a star falls, someone goes to heaven and takes it's place." Ken titled his head to the side. "Do you wonder if it's true?"

"It'd be cool." Daisuke said thoughtfully.

"Daisuke?"

"Hm?"

"You think a star will fall for me?" Ken blushed a little. "I mean, do you think I'll go to some type of heaven?"  
"Of course! There's no other place for someone like you!" Daisuke grinned, the holder of kindness blushed even more. 

"Thank you..."

Daisuke shook his head. "Don't think like that, Motomiya. Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts." He rapped the side of his skull with his hand before heading home. It wouldn't do to think such things about his secret crush, now would it?

*OWARI*

It's three in the morning....that's why it sucked! I just wanted to get rid of the urge to write something all angstish. *yawn* G'night, alls! *bang....snore*


End file.
